Exploring Cold Winds
by Kenelfie
Summary: PG for dark themes. Take a look into Kagura's mind and sneak a peek at her thoughts on Sesshoumaru.
1. Part One: Kagura

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Thanks to the evil fairy that (unwillingly) inspired this!

* * *

Tears threatened to escape from her red eyes as she thought of the bitter rejection he had given her that day. All she wanted was freedom, but he wouldn't protect her.

It wasn't that she was ugly. Kagura knew that she was attractive. Men had often told her that before her wind blades spilt their precious blood and ended their pathetic lives. She only wanted him to free her, even if it was in the same way she had freed many from their misery.

Death. She didn't understand fear of it until InuYasha had used his Wind Scar on her. That had been before she realized that death was a relief and not to be feared, though she understood the fear of it.

Pain seemed to be everywhere she turned in life. Why did he refuse her? She would have gladly given him information to destroy Naraku. He would have had his revenge and she would have had her freedom. Kanna would have had freedom as well.

Kanna was an interesting child. She was innocence that came from pure darkness. Kagura tried hard to protect her from Naraku's evil schemes mixed with Onigumo's lust for the dead priestess Kikyou and her reincarnation Kagome. In return Kanna begged Naraku to spare Kagura's life once more every time she disobeyed.

It was strange; even Naraku adored Kanna in his own twisted way. Kanna brought out motherly instincts that Kagura didn't know she had. The sorceress assumed the little girl also brought out the fatherly mode of Naraku when he was in a good mood.

'Amazing how children can inspire even the coldest demons." Kagura mused, her thoughts returning to him.

The little human girl he let travel with him could be of no use. A demon with his strength and power needed almost nothing from human children. But there was one thing she had that he lacked. Innocence, that same thing that made Kagura protect Kanna, made him adopt the human girl.

Kagura dreamed of being under the same protection the little human was. Surely with him she could be free. Even his lowly toad servant was treated better than she was.

Why had he refused her? She would gladly serve him to the best of her abilities.

'Can't you see I need you,' Kagura angrily thought though there was no way he could hear her tortured mind.

"Sesshoumaru…" The wind seemed to whisper in a sigh.


	2. Part Two: Sesshoumaru

Disclaimer: Sadly enough I still haven't managed to get my evil little fingers on it yet…Pity, I did so want to torture the characters…

Dedicated to Virgo911star and Coconutrat.

* * *

The demon lord looked up, though he was careful to still watch Rin, as his name was carried on the wind. He immediately recognized the voice of the wind sorceress Kagura.

Sesshoumaru would have at least tried to free her from Naraku's evil grasp, but he knew his enemy would rather kill the demoness than let her escape. That would have destroyed the purpose of freeing her. What use to him was she if she were dead.

'She would be.' He reasoned to himself, but still felt compelled to help her.

He thought of the little girl she had briefly described to him using the wind. Kanna; She was the opposite of Rin though she had the potential to be a good playmate for the human he had adopted.

Kagura herself would make a good motherly figure if she chose to accept Rin. He in turn would consider Kanna his own.

Before any of this could happen, however, she must prove herself and defy Naraku. If she started it he would join her to destroy him. Surely she could find a way to survive against his attempts to kill her as she betrayed him. If not she would die and he alone would raise Rin and Kanna.

'When did I become this soft?' He wondered silently. His golden eyes flickered over to Rin and he inwardly smiled as the little girl danced around Jaken, throwing small flowers on the toad.

It was true, Sesshoumaru realized. Rin had gradually warmed his cold heart, though his pride wouldn't allow him to vocally admit this.

"Jaken." His voice drew the attention of both his small companions. "Look after Rin. I will return shortly."

His command made, Sesshoumaru walked out of the clearing they had stopped to rest in and gracefully leapt away, following the direction of the wind.

'You will be free.'


End file.
